Jenny
by S'kalkaya
Summary: Après avoir perdu Donna, le Docteur continua ses voyages tout en ignorant l'appel des Oods.
1. Chapter 1

Petite note : Je venais tout juste de finir les saisons du 10e docteur lorsque j'ai écrit ceci.

 **Introduction**

La porte du Tardis s'ouvrit avec fracas avant que le docteur ne se jette à terre à l'intérieur. Se tournant sur le dos, il décocha un coup de pied qui, combiné au mouvement résiduel de la porte, la renvoya se fermer sur la menace dont il cherchait à se tenir à l'écart.

"Ah ! Voyons si vous pouvez toujours fanfaronner maintenant, eh !"

Se laissant retomber au sol, il reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire qui se répercuta sous la voûte de son plus vieux compagnon.

Son regard se posa sur la console de commande et son expression se durcit lorsqu'il dériva sur une paire de jambes.

Immédiatement, il se redressa sur un coude et se tut. Dans un silence soudain assourdissant, le docteur se releva et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Le ton, dur et froid, de la question ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à l'humeur de celui qui la posait.

Personne ne l'accompagnait actuellement dans ses voyages, et son caractère méfiant et sombre avait refait surface plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Qui que soit la personne assise là, elle devrait fournir des réponses très convaincantes.

Une main attrapa la console et tira afin de faire pivoter le siège autour. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait là, ses grands yeux verts le fixant doucement. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres pâles et son expression semblait lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme à un ami de longue date.

Aucune surprise chez elle.

...

Contrairement au docteur.

Il dévisageait la jeune fille d'une manière qu'il savait être totalement inapproprié. Ses yeux à lui étaient grands ouverts, ses sourcils arqués en une myriade de questions inarticulées et sa bouche les marmonna d'un volume inintelligible. Comment était-elle entrée ? Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi semblait-elle l'attendre ?

Mais surtout : que faisait un tournevis sonique dans sa main droite ?

Instinctivement, il porta la sienne dans la poche de son manteau et la referma sur son propre instrument. Cela lui permit de retrouver un semblant de contenance qu'il utilisa pour parler à nouveau :

"Je vous pose à nouveau la question, et j'espère sincèrement pour vous que vos explications valent leur pesant d'or : Qui êtes-vous ?"

Elle se contenta de continuer à lui sourire avant de pointer son tournevis sur le Tardis et l'activa quelques instants.

Il en profita pour se précipiter et remonter la rambarde jusqu'à la plate-forme où il s'arrêta net quand elle releva la tête et pointa l'outil vers lui. Toujours impartie de son expression bienveillante, elle plaqua l'embout du tournevis sur le Tardis. A ce moment, le docteur comprit avec horreur ce qu'il se passait. Il n'eut que le temps de tendre le bras et de hurler un "Non !" désespéré avant que le Tardis, SON Tardis, ne se mette en branle. Les secousses furent telles qu'il fut déséquilibré et se heurta la tête dans sa chute. Mais avant de perdre conscience, il n'eut que le temps de remarquer que l'inconnue semblait à peine déranger par les terribles mouvements du vaisseau. Puis le noir se fit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Ouvrir les yeux ne devrait pas être une telle source de douleur. Mais en même temps, la main qu'il porta à son crâne rencontra ce qu'il présuma être du sang séché. La chute avait dû être rude.

Puis les événements lui revinrent. La fille. Le Tardis. Le blackout.

Se relevant immédiatement, il scanna la pièce du regard mais tout était calme et vide. Pendant combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?

Son esprit tournant à cent à l'heure, il se pressa de rejoindre la porte du Tardis et l'ouvrit, prêt à en découdre. Mais à peine eut-il passé la tête qu'il sut où il se trouvait et quand.

Et cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il s'assura d'un deuxième coup d'œil qu'il ne se trompait pas, puis rentra à nouveau. Il resta un long moment adossé à la porte, les yeux dans le vide, essayant de trouver une explication.

De tous les choix possible, pourquoi Londres et le début du 21ème siècle ? Pourquoi quelqu'un pouvant entrer en son absence, qui possède un tournevis sonique et qui de plus sait faire fonctionner le Tardis choisirait une destination aussi...peu importante ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponses, le Docteur porta ses deux mains à ses cheveux et les ébouriffa de plus belle avant de lancer un cri de douleur en touchant à la bosse qui s'était formée.

"Imbécile !"

Mise à part sa tête, aucun mal n'était sorti de cette rencontre pour le moins surprenante. Il se demanda même un instant s'il n'avait pas plutôt rêvé tout cela après sa fuite in extremis. A vrai dire, cela semblait une explication bien plus probable que de découvrir une inconnue équipée d'un tournevis sonique à l'intérieur du Tardis et sachant le piloter.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était même complètement absurde. Peut-être voyageait-il seul depuis trop longtemps ?

Secouant vaguement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, il revint vers la console et activa quelques boutons.

Et rien ne se produisit.

Incrédule, il relança la manœuvre en ajoutant quelques pressions de boutons. Mais le résultat était toujours le même. Le Tardis ne répondait pas.

D'un geste vif, il ramena l'écran de contrôle à lui, sûr d'y découvrir une alerte qui lui expliquerait le problème. Mais tout y scintillait d'un éclat habituel, ne lui donnant qu'une information. Tout était normal.

Niveau d'énergie: Ok.

Bouclier: Ok.

Tout était normal. Normal, si ce n'est que le Tardis ne marchait pas.

A deux doigts maintenant de la panique, le docteur activa frénétiquement les leviers et boutons tout en revenant constamment vers l'écran, désespérant d'obtenir une réponse, une réaction, une alerte.

"Oh ! Allez ! Dis quelque chose !"

Frappant du poing, il jura lorsque la douleur se fit sentir et prit un pas de recul pour fixer ses yeux sous la plate-forme.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Le Tardis était en état de marche. Il pourrait le vérifier manuellement mais il le voyait bien. Non, il n'y avait qu'une explication, aussi ridicule soit elle :

Il n'avait pas inventé la fille. Et elle avait fait quelque chose au Tardis. Il fallait donc la retrouver. Mais comment faire dans une métropole comme Londres ? Et qui sait combien d'heures elle avait sur lui ?

Il se précipita hors du Tardis et se mit à courir. Mais à peine eut-il fait une dizaine de mètres qu'il fit demi-tour et revint à l'intérieur sous les yeux ébahis des passants.

"Évidemment. Au lieu de partir à l'inconnu, il te faut une trace, quelque chose à suivre. Réfléchis ! Réfléchis !"

Ponctuant son injonction de léger coups de sa main sur son crâne, il remonta la passerelle d'un pas lent.

"Ah ! Allez !"

Puis, une illumination se fit:

"Bien sûr ! Son tournevis a dû laisser une empreinte que je pourrai suivre ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !"

Et immédiatement, il se mit à chercher son précieux indice mais la seule trace qu'il perçu les premières minutes de sa recherche fut celle du Tardis, bien que faiblement.

Quand enfin, un résidu d'activation fut relevé. Peut être y avait-il une chance. Dans un temps qui lui paru une éternité, l'enregistrement de la trace fut sécurisé. Par excès de prudence, il le contrôla plusieurs fois avant de s'exclamer:

"Et bien voilà ! Il n'y a plus qu'à se mettre en chasse."

Il s'arrêta un instant, incapable de décider si cette phrase était d'aussi mauvais goût qu'elle lui avait sembler au premier abord avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir dans Londres à la recherche de son inconnue.

Londres, 21ème siècle. Rien n'étonnait plus les passants. Ou presque.

La silhouette d'un homme accrochait en particulier les regards et personne ne savait s'il fallait sourire ou détourner les yeux. S'il fallait être méfiant ou se moquer.

En effet, si le costume d'un bleu éclatant était quelque peu étrange, l'expression dure et le regard fou qu'il gardait rivés sur un drôle d'instrument qu'il ne cessait d'agiter en tout sens le rendait quelque peu inquiétant.

Car dans ce moment crucial, le docteur - égal à lui-même - oubliait le monde et les gens qui l'entourait.

Sans compagnon pour le rappeler à l'ordre, son monologue à priori incohérent se perdait dans les oreilles de parfaits inconnus. Et quand il se prenait à regarder par dessus son épaule, il ne croisait que des visages contractés par l'incompréhension.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au bout de sa patience, et alors qu'il venait de reconnaître encore une fois une ombre du passé dans la foule qu'il s'obligea à s'arrêter et inspira quelques instants.

Alors il releva la tête et tâcha d'identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Westminster Bridge. Encore.

Des souvenirs qu'il tentait toujours aussi vainement d'enfouir refirent surface contre son gré. Big Ben détruit par le vaisseau Slitheen. Le 10 Downing Street. Et bien sûr...

Laissant éclater sa frustration, le docteur regarda autour de lui, un cri de rage au bord des lèvres. Le signal était plus for ici. Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Mais la foule se pressait en masse dans les parages. On était sans doute un dimanche. Il détestait les dimanches. Et les guides relataient de manière totalement fantaisiste des événements dont ils ignoraient tout :

"Des aliens aussi grands que 3 hommes, dont les bras possédaient pas moins de trois articulations et qui pouvaient..."

"Des sources sûres certifient que les services secrets auraient organiser tout cela afin de stabiliser les conflits au nord de..."

"Le feu alien ravageait tout ! Même les eaux de la Tamise brûlaient !"

Incapable d'en écouter d'avantage, il se coupa du monde extérieur et escalada le parapet afin d'avoir un meilleur point de vue de l'endroit. Se suspendant à moitié au dessus du fleuve en enroulant un bras autour d'un lampadaire, il se remit à la recherche de la jeune fille parmi les badauds. De sa main libre, il brandissait son tournevis sonique pour orienter ses recherches et son regard se porta sur les visages des passants qui le fixaient de plus en plus. Il lui fallu une bonne minute avant de se rendre compte que les expressions qu'affichaient les gens sur le pont traduisait une inquiétude, voire une terreur certaine quand ils le regardaient. Soudain perplexe, il allait interrompre sa recherche quand enfin il crut apercevoir quelqu'un qui correspondait au signalement de la jeune fille qui s'éloignait et allait descendre sur les quais. C'est environ à ce moment également qu'une paire de bras l'enserra au niveau des jambes, les déséquilibrant à moitié.

Arquant un sourcil, il se concentra à nouveau sur les bruits qui l'entourait pour s'apercevoir que le silence s'était fait autour de lui.

"Monsieur, je vous en prie, ne faites pas cela. Je vais vous demander de descendre."

Alors, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du docteur. L'absurdité de la situation le fit sourire à pleines dents.

"Oh, vraiment ? Me jeter dans la Tamise ? Vous autres humains avaient toujours des idées parfaitement amusantes."

Descendant de son promontoire, il défroissa la veste du policier du revers de la main tout en rangeant son tournevis sonique de l'autre dans la poche intérieur de son propre manteau...

Avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes à travers la foule de curieux en direction de l'endroit où il lui semblait avoir vu son inconnue.

Une fois sur les quais, il se glissa dans les ombres sous le pont afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. La voix du policier sembla s'approcher un instant, se répercutant sous la voûte de pierre de la structure lorsqu'il se pencha par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier pour jeter un œil rapide mais passa la position du Docteur sans le voir. Les bruits s'éloignèrent avec lui après qu'il se fut engagé sur la route qui le mènerait à l'abbaye de Westminster.

Profitant de ce répit, il reprit sa recherche en fouillant l'espace de son tournevis sonique. Le signal s'affaiblissait dans la mémoire de l'appareil, il allait falloir faire vite. Il pivotait lentement sur ses talons, les yeux rivés sur les diodes indiquant la direction de la source pour ne rien rater pour finalement tomber presque littéralement nez à nez avec la jeune fille qui attendait patiemment qu'il la remarque.

"Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il était profondément malpoli de suivre une jeune fille jusque chez elle ?"

Un instant décontenancé par le ton frivole qu'elle utilisait, il rangea en silence le tournevis dans la poche intérieur de sa veste dans un mouvement qu'il garda délibérément lent.

Cela lui permit d'étudier la situation plus clairement. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise de le voir. Elle s'attendait donc à ce qu'il la suive. Peut-être même comptait-elle dessus. Mais comment s'assurer qu'il la retrouverait ? Il fallait lui laisser un indice qu'il serait sûr de trouver.

Mais bien sûr ! C'était l'évidence même ! Son tournevis sonique ! Pourquoi l'utiliser pour actionner le Tardis alors qu'elle était clairement en mesure de le faire manuellement ? Pour lui laisser une empreinte à suivre !

Cette conclusion ne faisait que le rendre plus perplexe et méfiant. Elle savait apparement qui il était si elle l'avait effectivement invité à la suivre. Mais dans quel but ? Elle devait se douter que son petit numéro le laisserait...mécontent. Il tâcha de garder son ton de voix plaisant mais son regard s'était fait de glace.

"Partir sans même me laisser votre nom après un tel...coup de foudre."

Il frotta un instant son crâne où la bosse lui rappelait encore la chute douloureuse qu'il avait faite lors de leur rencontre.

"Et vous avez laissé une telle impression de vide dans mon vaisseau que je vais me voir obligé de vous y ramener."

Pendant quelques instants, une expression de choc marqua les traits de l'inconnue. Mais à nouveau, ses traits s'adoucirent et sa voix prit l'intonation d'une mère maternant un enfant.

"Je ne peux pas. Vous comprenez ? J'ai quelque chose à faire ici. Il m'est impossible de repartir avant d'en avoir fini.

\- Non, je crois que c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas la situation. Je ne suis pas en train de vous donner un choix. Vous venez avec moi.

\- Ou sinon quoi...Docteur ?"

Décidément, cette jeune fille allait de surprise en surprise. Et il sentait au fond de lui que sa curiosité en était piquée : elle connaissait son nom. Et son ton impliquait qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune menace à mettre à exécution.

"Miss...?

\- Jenny."

Il passa outre les pincements aux cœurs.

"Miss Jenny. J'ignore pour le moment qui vous êtes ou ce que vous faites ici. Et très honnêtement, je n'en pas grand chose à faire. Mais ayant cassé mon vaisseau, je ne peux pas vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations. Je ne le peux tout simplement pas."

Elle eut un soupir et regarda un instant le mur du pont, les yeux dans le vague.

"Très bien, dit-elle en rivant à nouveau les yeux sur lui, nous irons au Tardis. Mais venez-moi en aide après."

Ce fut au tour du Docteur de la fixer intensément. Il était sûr de ne jamais avoir prononcé le nom du Tardis. Il sentait que sa curiosité l'emportait. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans réponse aux questions qu'il se posait à son sujet. Et il pouvait difficilement résister à une demande à l'aide venant d'une inconnue comme elle. Plusieurs théories se formaient dans son esprit et soit il lui viendrait effectivement en aide, soit il la stopperait. Par tous les moyens.

Le retour vers le Tardis s'était fait presque dans le silence le plus absolu. Après quelques centaines de mètres, elle avait pris son bras avec le sien et s'était rapproché de lui. Mal à l'aise, il avait tenté de se dégager mais elle avait répliqué :

"Allons ! Au moins, vous êtes sûr que je ne m'échapperai pas !"

Il avait acquiescé dans un soupir. Il se prit quelques instants à imaginer que c'était Rose qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau et le silence confortable dans lequel ils marchèrent lui convint tout à fait.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent au Tardis, elle se décrocha et alla regarder la console de plus près.

"Alors ? Montrez-moi donc cette vilaine panne."

A son tour, il remonta la passerelle et jeta un œil à l'écran de contrôle qui indiquait toujours la plus grande normalité. Sûr de lui et désinvolte, il actionna le levier d'un mouvement habile du poignet.

Et à la plus grande surprise, le Tardis se mit en route.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce résultat, il ne s'était pas tenu prêt aux secousses et ce fut Jenny qui l'empêcha de tomber.

Cependant, abruptement, tout s'arrêta.

"Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non. Pas encore."

Mais cette fois, l'écran donna une information : [ Coordonnées spatio-temporelles verrouillées].

Le Tardis ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu une crise actuellement en cours.

"Vous voyez ? Rien de cassé."

Il répondit en marmonnant :

"Si on veut..."

Quelque chose lui échappait, très clairement. Et c'était probablement sous son nez.

"Maintenant que vous êtes rassuré, pourrait-on revenir à la situation présente ?"

Pour rejeter de son esprit le problème que lui posait le Tardis, le Docteur se retourna et alla prendre appui sur la rambarde, avec une nonchalance feinte et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Tournant un instant son visage vers elle, il lui lança :

"Allons-y alors. Je vous écoute Jenny, dites-moi tout."

Elle eut un sourire en coin qu'il interpréta comme un simple "Vraiment?" moqueur.

"Il y a cet appel. Et je dois y répondre.

\- Un appel ?

\- Constamment. C'est obsédant. D'ordinaire, je peux en faire relativement abstraction. Mais celui-ci est très étrange. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel. C'est comme s'il fallait vraiment que ce soit moi. Je n'arrive pas à l'ignorer. Je dois absolument aller voir. Sinon je crois que je pourrai devenir folle."

Se détournant à nouveau d'elle, il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant.

"Si je vous dis que je peux entendre cet appel si vous m'ouvrez votre esprit, me laisserez-vous faire ?"

Il n'y eut pas une seconde ni une inflexion d'hésitation dans sa réponse.

"Oui."

Il se retourna alors et lui fit face.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air très inquiète ni même surprise que je puisse pénétrer votre esprit.

\- Oh, tant que vous n'essayez pas de forcer les portes que je fermerai devant vous."

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, seul mouvement qui trahissait l'augmentation de son intérêt quand elle utilisa son analogie favorite des portes.

"Bien, alors asseyons-nous."

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'installa sur le sol, en tailleur et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même en face de lui.

Dans un mouvement fluide, elle le rejoint et délia les muscles de sa nuque d'un petit mouvement de tête avant de poser ses mains délicatement sur ses genoux à lui avant d'approcher légèrement son visage de lui.

Elle riva son regard dans le sien et avec un léger sourire, se pinça les lèvres avant de fermer les yeux.

Il se demanda un instant si elle ne se moquait pas de lui puis se concentra à nouveau sur la tâche qui l'attendait.

Il leva les mains et, de quelques coups de poignets, les assouplis avant de venir les poser sur les tempes de Jenny. Il ne perçut au début qu'un bruit lointain. Comme si une trop grande distance le séparait de cet appel, ou comme si elle le gardait consciemment éloigné. Il décida alors d'accoler leurs fronts afin d'augmenter le lien télépathique.

Il fut alors comme aspirer par l'appel et se retrouva au cœur d'un gigantesque maelstrom de voix, de bruits et de couleurs.

Autour de lui, cette tempête faisait rage et il prit conscience qu'il était au cœur même de l'appel qu'entendait Jenny.

"C'est impossible ! Aucun être humain ne peut résister à une telle cacophonie !"

Des fragments d'images, trop fugace pour qu'il puisse réellement discerner quoi que ce soit dansaient sur les courants des vents psychiques.

Au delà de la beauté et de la férocité de la situation, il réalisa également la dangerosité que ce phénomène comportait également pour lui. Il ne devait pas y rester trop longtemps exposé. Sinon, son esprit n'y résisterait pas et se fragmenterait.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil afin d'en imprimer le souvenir dans sa mémoire le plus distinctement possible. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que quelque chose ici lui semblait familier mais il fut dans l'incapacité de trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

Une fois cela fait, il brisa le lien mental afin de revenir à la réalité.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Dans un rare instant de panique, il comprit que l'appel qui l'entourait l'isolait totalement du monde extérieur.

Il était prisonnier !

Le spectacle eût tôt fait de perdre de sa superbe lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation. Ce message, d'une nature et d'une origine inconnue, semblait presque vivant et visiblement furieux de sa présence.

Le docteur tenta de voir au-delà des vents tourbillonnants mais rien n'était visible que les couleurs et les flashs fugaces qui composaient cette tempête. Il pensa un instant à son tournevis sonique mais dans ce monde immatériel, il n'était qu'une projection psychique de sa conscience. Et en tant que tel, il n'avait accès à rien.

Tout tourbillonnait et il avait la désagréable sensation que cela s'accélérait. Il tenta de fermer les yeux afin de calmer cette impression de mal de mer qui montait mais le bruit seul se révéla encore pire avec les voix qui chuchotaient presque à son oreille des mots qui n'arrivaient pas à saisir mais le glaçait d'effroi. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et tourna légèrement sur lui-même cherchant...quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le sortir de là. Mais il n'y avait rien. Le visage contracté par la frustration que générait son incapacité à agir, il regarda vers le haut quelques secondes, puis, risquant le tout pour le tout, il se précipita directement dans la tempête.

Il fut immédiatement soulevé de terre et emporté par la furie des vents.

Maintenant qu'il était projeté au sein même de l'appel, les voix ne se contentèrent plus de chuchoter mais hurlèrent sans cohérence et la douleur que cela provoqua chez lui fit qu'il joignit sa propre voix au chœur par ses propres hurlements incontrôlés.

Il tourbillonna ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et il sentait sa conscience se fragiliser sous les effets répétés de l'appel. Cependant, il crut commencer à distinguer un motif dans le tourbillon qui une minute plus tôt lui paraissait totalement incompréhensible. Le problème ensuite venait du fait qu'il commençait à avoir des difficultés à raisonner suffisamment clairement mais la conclusion s'imposait clairement à son esprit : d'où que vienne ce message, il était généré par une machine. Peut-être toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'une nouvelle machination pour le piéger.

Et quel piège. Malmenée, sa forme psychique perdait petit à petit sa forme et bientôt, il se dissiperait dans le néant.

S'il parvenait à atteindre le sommet du courant, il pourrait s'en échapper. A court d'autres idées, il tenta de contrôler ses déplacements et de se stabiliser. Son corps se déforma un peu plus, faisant prendre à ses membres des courbures étranges. Et s'il pouvait utiliser cela à son avantage afin de se diriger vers son but...alors peut-être...peut-être...Mais son esprit commençait à l'abandonner petit à petit face à cette réalité totalement impossible.

Il cria alors aussi fort qu'il le pouvait afin de couvrir les voix autour de lui et pour se donner du courage autant que possible alors qu'il poursuivait son ascension. Et au plus il montait, au plus il perdait pied avec le réel. Il crut voir dans les vents des images de son passé. Le vortex du temps, Rose, le Maître, Donna...Et il s'aperçut alors que des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Lui qui croyait ne plus en avoir à verser. Peut-être la perspective d'une mort finale les avait libérées.

Enfin, il parvint au sommet et tenta de s'extraire du maelstrom. Mais la vélocité qu'il avait acquise durant la montée ne lui suffit qu'à s'élever quelques mètres au-dessus de la tourmente.

Un instant, il flotta paisiblement et le bruit sous lui crut s'arrêter comme retenant son souffle. Mais le momentum ne pouvait s'éterniser au-delà de ces quelques secondes, et la chute commença. Laissant sa forme psychique tomber librement, il ferma les yeux et se prépara à sa fin. Car sans espoir de sortir de là, seul, il ne lui restait qu'à attendre.

Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre ?

Quelques secondes ?

Quelques minutes ?

Plus encore ?

Il n'arrivait même plus à évaluer ce genre de choses.

Il sentit alors le sol contre son dos et se sut revenu au cœur même du Maelstrom. Au moins serait-il dans un calme relatif. Il se ferma alors au monde extérieur et là, au plus profond de lui-même, se plongea dans des pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Rien ne bougeait plus dans l'œil du cyclone. Les voix n'avaient plus personne pour les entendre mais continuaient leurs chuchotements incessants. Les vents n'avaient plus rien à porter mais continuaient à battre l'espace continuellement. Les couleurs n'avaient plus d'yeux à éblouir mais continuaient à projeter leurs chatoiements sur la forme comme endormi du docteur.

Rien ne bougeait plus au milieu de la tourmente. Si ce n'était un coin de l'espace qui se mit un court instant à onduler.

Dans le silence des tréfonds de son âme, le docteur crut percevoir une vibration. Comme des vagues qui perturberaient le vide autour de lui. Il rassembla ce qui restait de sa conscience et tâcha de se concentrer.

Un son ? La vibration semblait être un son qui percutait son esprit par deux fois chaque qu'il se produisait.

Bom-bom.

Bom-bom.

Mais le son lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer. Comment entendait-on ? Il lui fallut faire un effort surhumain pour s'en souvenir et réussir à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

"Docteur !"

Ouvrant grands les yeux, il regarda sur sa droite et vit l'espace onduler de plus en plus fort pour finalement se déchirer. Une main émergea alors ainsi que le cri, répété :

"Docteur !"

Sans hésiter, il tendit son bras et saisit l'aide qu'on lui apportait. Il sentit alors qu'on le tirait hors de là.

Puis ce fut le noir total.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Un frisson parcourut son bras droit. Il avait froid mais il ne voulait pas encore ouvrir les yeux notamment à cause de la brûlure qu'il ressentait sur ses rétines. Sans parler du fait que sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas une parcelle de son corps qui ne lui renvoyait pas de signaux de douleur. Et les frissons de froid incessant étaient insupportables.

Pourtant, il avait envie de hurler de joie. Car sous ses doigts, il sentait le métal de la plate-forme du Tardis. Et il savait qu'il était sauf pour le moment. Tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Non pas qu'il prétendait ne pas vouloir aller jusqu'au bout de cette affaire. Mais il n'avait rien contre le fait de profiter d'une petite minute de répit, à profiter de la douleur d'être bien vivant, entier et aussi sain d'esprit que possible. Cependant, après une telle démonstration de pouvoir où une force inconnue avait réussi à le maintenir prisonnier et l'avait presque fait disparaître, il ne pouvait que vouloir en savoir plus. Même sans le blocage du Tardis.

Il se figea un instant lorsque la phrase de Ood Sigma lui revint en mémoire. "Je crois que votre chanson doit bientôt se finir." Depuis des mois il fuyait son propre appel, terrifié à l'idée de sa mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir éternellement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit sa décision. Dès que le Tardis serait près, il irait voir les Oods. Il se sentait prêt.

Après quelques instant supplémentaires, il se décida à regarder autour de lui. Et la première chose qu'il vit fut Jenny penchée sur lui et son regard d'inquiétude intense.

"Oh merci, vous êtes vivant !"

Et elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa vivement avant de se serrer contre lui en sanglotant.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Coincé au sol, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre que l'effusion passe d'elle-même.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut libre de ses mouvements, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Le Tardis n'avait pas bougé. Tout semblait en place. Lui-même avait été allongé à l'endroit exact où il avait pris place lorsqu'il avait voulu entendre l'appel de Jenny.

Il avait d'ailleurs sans écoper d'une autre bosse dans sa chute...

Il revint à Jenny et l'observa d'un œil inquisiteur. Le rouge aux joues, elle était probablement embarrassée par son comportement.

"Jenny...

\- Je suis désolée ! Je me suis laissée emportée par l'émotion !

\- Jenny...

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus !

\- Jenny !"

Surprise par le haussement de ton, elle finit par oser le regarder. Il gardait un air profondément sérieux afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne parlaient pas du tout de la même chose.

"Combien de temps s'est écoulé ?

\- Le contact n'a pas duré plus de 3 secondes je dirai. Et vous êtes resté inconscient plusieurs minutes."

3 secondes ? Trois ridicules et insignifiantes secondes. Là où il aurait pu jurer que près d'une heure s'était écoulée.

"Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui s'était produit. Sinon, je serai venue vous chercher plus tôt."

Le Docteur interrompit le fil de sa pensée à ses mots.

"Comment ? C'est toi qui est intervenue ?

\- Oui, j'ai créé une brèche dans l'espace et je vous ai tendu la main en vous appelant."

Sous le choc, il changea sa façon de s'adresser à elle.

"Tu as ouvert une brèche dans l'espace de ton propre esprit..."

Il la prit par les épaules si violemment qu'elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

"Mais enfin ! Qui es-tu ? Aucun être humain ne peut résister à ce que tu as dans la tête ! Même moi, j'aurai pu être détruit après une exposition incroyablement courte ! Et toi, tu y résiste constamment ! Qui es-tu ?!"

Se levant, il se mit à faire les cent pas. Tout cela dépassait l'entendement. Cette fille ne pouvait pas exister.

Jenny gardait les yeux rivés sur lui, visiblement effrayée par son déchaînement. Elle avait l'air aussi perdue qu'il l'était.

"Tu entends toujours ton appel ?

\- Ou...oui, bien sûr."

Il réfléchit un instant à la meilleure route à suivre. Et de son plus beau sourire, il lui tendit la main :

"Alors, allons-y !"

"Tu réalises que nous sommes devant un mur ?"

Ils étaient revenus exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée sous le pont de Westminster. Elle approuva d'un léger signe de tête et lui fit signe de passer devant.

Il scanna les briques du regard avant de se décider à en faire autant à l'aide de son tournevis sonique. Ce qu'il y lut lui plut particulièrement.

"Oh, oui. C'est brillant. Très brillant comme idée."

Jenny haussa les épaules et s'avança vers le mur qu'elle traversa comme s'il n'avait pas était là.

Le Docteur resta là où il était, visiblement décontenancé.

"Mais, tu ne veux pas savoir qu'ils ont inversé la polarité des atomes du mur en cet endroit précis pour ensuite le lier à un filtre de perception couplé à un disperseur de particules pour maintenir l'illusion qu'il y a là un mur ?"

Quelques instants plus tard, la tête de Jenny reparu seule, comme flottant dans le vide.

"Je sais déjà tout ça. Tu viens maintenant ?"

Il la suivit docilement, les yeux froncés.

"Mais comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je suis déjà venue jusqu'ici, tu te souviens ?

\- Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu..."

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit une fois le mur traversé. Jenny l'y attendait, tournevis à la main, et le scanna.

Il la regarda faire, l'air interdit.

"Seigneur du temps. C'est amusant, j'ai cru un instant que le résultat serait monsieur je-sais-tout."

Une expression de dépit traversa le visage du Docteur.

"Mais...tout le monde aime mon charabia technique...

\- Ça n'est pas tout à fait le moment le plus opportun. Ça devient de plus en plus obsédant. Il faut qu'on y aille."

Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas aussi insensible à la force de l'appel qu'il l'avait cru à prime abord.

Il prit tout de même un instant pour regarder où il se trouvait. A l'aspect du couloir, il déduit être dans une espèce d'entrée de service. Le métal riveté rouillait par endroit du fait de sa proximité avec le fleuve. Il passa un doigt sur le mur et le lécha. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace lorsque le goût de l'acier lui chatouilla les papilles. La construction était clairement d'origine humaine. Ce qui, en soi, était plutôt une bonne nouvelle à son sens. Il est plus facile d'arrêter un humain du XXIème siècle avec sa technologie limité qu'un alien.

Toutefois, quelque chose clochait. Manufacturer un signal aussi complexe que cet appel et l'implanter dans l'esprit de quelqu'un était bien au delà des capacités actuellement présente sur cette planète.

Alors qui était vraiment derrière tout ça ?

Mais revenant à la situation présente, il passa devant Jenny et s'enfonça dans la pénombre chichement éclairée du couloir.

A chaque intersection, il s'arrêtait et Jenny lui indiquait la direction à prendre d'une pression de la main sur son bras. L'avancée était lente et le silence n'était perturbé que par le bruit de leurs pas sur les structures métalliques.

Aucun garde, aucune défense. Juste...une longue succession de couloirs. Cela ressemblait trop à un piège. Mais sans doute ceux en charge de cette histoire n'avaient-ils escompter que sur la présence de Jenny. Et non la sienne.

Du moins l'espérait-il. Il y avait bien trop d'inconnues jusqu'ici. A commencer par Jenny elle-même. Il ne pouvait que croire qu'il aurait des réponses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une pression plus forte sur son bras le fit s'arrêter. Il se retourna vers Jenny qui s'était figée au beau milieu du couloir.

"Tout va bien ?

\- Je suis terrifiée, Docteur."

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

"Jenny, je ne peux pas te dire que tout ira bien. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, qui nous avons face à nous, ni même qui tu es. Mais tu as l'air de me connaître moi. Tu sais que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que les choses se terminent le mieux possible pour tout le monde."

Elle resta de longues secondes à le regarder, une peur très visible dans les yeux. Mais sa voix ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

"Peut-être que si j'échoue ici, les choses se termineront vraiment pour le mieux."

Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas les réponses qu'il cherchait pour le moment. Aussi se contenta-t-il de dire:

"Quand nous en aurons fini ici, je pense qu'il sera temps que tu me donnes quelques réponses.

\- Si j'en ai la possibilité, je le ferai."

Le bruit d'une porte métallique coupa court à leur conversation alors qu'un flot de lumière bleutée inonda leur couloir.

"Je crois que nous venons d'être invité à entrer." souffla-t-il.

Ils avancèrent l'un derrière l'autre et entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire. Tout y était calme. On entendait seulement un bruit de pas qui se traînaient sur le sol à l'autre bout de hall.

Mais le docteur n'eut d'yeux que pour la machine qui tournoyait en silence au fond de la salle: des dizaines de cercles imbriqués les uns dans les autres, chacun tournant dans un sens différent du précédent, et de matériaux différents. De loin, il estima que la plupart devaient être en métaux tel que le cuivre, le bronze, l'argent ou l'or facilement trouvable sur cette planète. Des inscriptions étaient gravées sur tous mais le mouvement et la distance les rendaient illisibles. L'ensemble formait une harmonie hypnotisante et proprement fascinante. Il sortit ses lunettes de sa poche et les mit afin de se donner une contenance mais le sourire qu'il arborait trahissait totalement son admiration pour le travail qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il eut très vite la certitude d'être face à la machine qui générait l'appel qu'entendait Jenny. Et malgré l'appréciation qu'il ressentait et son envie de l'analyser, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Car cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà depuis un bon moment: quelque chose d'autre que des humains étaient derrière tout ça.

Par ailleurs, les bruits de pas s'approchaient toujours. Ils allaient sans doute être bientôt fixés.

"Bien, tu as enfin trouvé ton chemin jusqu'ici. Je pensais que tu arriverais plus..."

Un vieillard en blouse blanche émergea de derrière une console et s'arrêta pour regarder ce qu'il avait devant lui.

"Hum, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir plusieurs invités aujourd'hui bien que l'on m'ait averti de cette possibilité. C'est fâcheux. Mais qu'importe. Suivez-moi."

Le docteur haussa les épaules lorsque Jenny l'interrogea du regard et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils remontèrent l'allée jusqu'à la machine étrange et tournèrent sur la gauche. Ce qui les y attendait les laissa momentanément sans voix.

Dans un réservoir cylindrique transparent et plein d'un liquide bleutée flottait une jeune fille qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Le docteur fit quelques pas pour s'approcher mais le vieil homme lui barra la route de sa canne.

"Vous n'approcherez pas de ma fille, Docteur."

Sans même sembler noter l'intervention de son hôte, le docteur continua à observer l'installation.

"C'est fascinant. Fascinant. Nous avons là une cellule de stase en parfait état de marche. Évidemment. Mais comment ?"

Il sortit son tournevis sonique et scanna le scientifique qui n'avait pas bougé avant d'en faire de même avec la jeune fille.

"Vous appartenez bien à cette époque ainsi que votre fille. Cela dit, excusez-moi pour ce que je vais dire, mais je doute que vous soyez assez brillant pour inventer une technologie qui n'existera pas sur cette planète avant au moins cinq siècles. Donc où se cache votre associé ? D'autant plus qu'il vous a apparemment parlé de moi et j'adore tomber sur de vieilles connaissances. Enfin, je vous demande ça, j'espère que la question ne vous dérange pas trop ?"

Il se détourna de l'homme sans même attendre de réponse de sa part et se mit à examiner les installations alentours.

"C'est très intéressant tout ce que je vois là. Si nous n'étions pas au vingt-et-unième siècle, j'en déduirais que nous avons là le parfait petit laboratoire du généticien qui tente de ranimer un corps au bord de la mort. Mais je me trombe sûrement, n'est pas...docteur...?

\- Hamilton. Richard Hamilton.

\- Parce que, voyez-vous Richard, ce que vous tentez de faire est totalement impossible. Et croyez bien que j'en suis le premier désolé. Ses organes internes ont cessé de fonctionner ou presque. Il n'y a rien à faire."

Le silence qui tomba sur le laboratoire était lourd et pendant quelques secondes, le docteur se prit à retenir son souffle.

Hamilton se redressa du mieux qu'il put et le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de frapper le sol de sa canne.

"Ce n'est pas ce que d'autres sources sans doute plus éminentes que vous m'ont dit. Et vous m'excuserez de vouloir les croire.

\- Et ces autres sources ne viendraient pas d'une autre planète et du futur à tout hasard ?"

Hamilton eut l'air sincèrement surpris.

"Oh allons, vous n'avez pas encore saisi tous les signaux que je vous envoie depuis tout à l'heure ? Non ? Alors je vais vous le dire tout simplement. Je viens d'une autre planète et je connais le futur. Maintenant, continuons. Je doute que vos 'amis' aient des intentions purement désintéressées. On vient rarement dans le passé pour le plaisir. Sauf moi, mais c'est une autre question."

Ce disant, il se retourna vers Jenny, tout sourire mais la jeune fille avait disparu.

"Jenny ?!

\- Désolé, Docteur, mais je n'ai besoin que de celle que vous appelez Jenny. J'ai donc profité de votre monologue. Par contre, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité."

Il fit un signe dans la direction du docteur et des robots humanoïdes sortir des détours du laboratoire pour se saisir de lui. Face à leur nombre, il décida de ne pas tenter de s'échapper. Hamilton s'approcha.

"Je pense que mes amis seront ravis d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Je m'en voudrai de vous priver de vos retrouvailles.

\- Que voulez-vous à Jenny ?"

Hamilton le fixa longuement avant de répondre.

"Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée du fonctionnement de cette machine. C'est intéressant. Et décevant en même temps après tout ce que j'avais entendu sur vous. Je suppose que vous le saurez tôt ou tard. Mais autant que ce soit tard, après tout."

Un autre geste pour ses robots et le docteur fut traîné hors du laboratoire. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir Jenny entouré des mêmes robots, affairés à l'attacher à une chaise métallique. Bâillonnée, elle fixa sur lui un regard suppliant avant qu'une porte ne se referme sur lui et ne le plonge dans le noir complet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review:**

OldGirl-NoraArlani: Merci de tes reviews :) La suite est presque prête !

 **Chapitre 3**

S'il y avait bien une chose que le Docteur ne supportait pas, c'était l'inaction. Surtout quand quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Mais il savait également reconnaître quand une situation ne lui était pas du tout favorable. Aussi prit-il son mal en patience et se laissa-t-il emmener au gré des couloirs.

« Alors, dites-moi, qui êtes-vous? Hum ? Mise à part des robots, ce que je vois très bien. »

Sa tentative de conversation fut reçue quelque peu 'froidement' par ses geôliers qui gardèrent le silence.

« Oh allez, vous pouvez bien me le dire. Entre nous...Non ? Vraiment ? Vous ne voulez pas me parler ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très coopératif...Comment suis-je supposé trouver votre point faible pour ensuite vous annihiler si vous ne me dites rien, hum ? »

L'unique réaction qu'il finit par obtenir de la part de son public fut une pression dans le dos pour le pousser dans sa cellule.

Il dut alors se retenir de rire lorsqu'on l'enferma dans une simple cellule aux barreaux et à la porte métallique. Rien que son tournevis sonique ne puissent ouvrir en moins d'une minute.

« Vraiment ? C'est là que vous comptez me garder ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui vous a donné vos informations à mon sujet mais je crois qu'il possède de sérieuses lacunes ! »

Il attendit patiemment que les gardes repartent avant de se mettre au travail. Mais alors qu'il commença à déverrouiller le verrou, le doux hululement du sonique fut couvert par une voix venant d'un recoin sombre du couloir. Une voix saccadée et robotique qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

« Identification terminée. Vous êtes le Docteur. »

Il résista à un élan de panique et continua son travail sur la serrure qui refusait de céder.

La créature avança dans un éclat de lumière et il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait.

Devant lui se tenait un Dalek. Mais piteux état. Ses bras étaient cassés, le rendant inoffensif. Son exosquelette fissuré laissait apparaître la créature à l'intérieur par endroits. L'œil surtout était visible. Hideux, vitreux, le fixant avec toute l'intensité dont il était capable. Et sa tempe se soulevait lentement, puis redescendait, au rythme du cœur qui battait quelque part à l'intérieur.

Le Docteur serra les dents. Il avait beau tenter chaque fois de se débarrasser de ces monstruosités, ils revenaient toujours.

Comment les Daleks avaient-ils pu survivre en si grand nombre quand lui était toujours si désespérément seul ?

« Votre présence était prévisible. Mais vous ne nous arrêterez pas cette fois ! »

Le Docteur ne put retenir un éclat de rire, plus nerveux que moqueur.

« Vous arrêtez ? Donnez-moi quelques minutes et vous verrez bien !

・ Nous retenons celle que vous appelez Jenny. Une fois notre plan accompli, le Docteur sera désactivé à jamais.

・ Désactivé ? Voilà qui est nouveau. Vous ne voulez plus m'exterminer ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois en désignant l'arme cassée du Dalek ?

« La désactivation sera pour le Docteur une fin pire que la mort. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un comportement banal pour un Dalek. Et cette maudite porte qui ne voulait pas céder !

« Inutile de persister, Docteur. L'action de votre sonde sonique est annulée dans l'enceinte de cette prison. »

Le Docteur baissa l'outil pour mieux regarder sa cellule et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le travail.

« Oh, c'est brillant!Un dissipateur d'ondes sonique utilisant les lois de diffusion sub-loshienne! Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, et j'attire votre attention sur le fait que cela n'arrive pas souvent, cette théorie n'a qu'un tout petit défaut... »

Tout en parlant, il modifia les réglages de son tournevis. Le Dalek s'agita.

« Le Docteur va expliquer ce qu'il veut dire ! Maintenant ! Maintenant !

・ Et bien, ça n'est valable que sur un type de fréquence, vous voyez? Et en utilisant ce modulateur à cristaux juste ici, je peux émettre sur une centaine de fréquences différentes et donc, sortir d'ici. »

En disant cela, il poussa la porte qui céda et il fit un pas hors de sa cellule.

Le Dalek s'approcha aussi de lui mais n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter, aussi Docteur resta-t-il où il se trouvait.

« En passant, merci de m'avoir demander des explications. Comme quoi, mon charabia technique intéressantes encore des gens...enfin des êtres vivant...enfin des...créatures. Maintenant, il est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Il s'accroupit au niveau du Dalek et força l'armure à s'ouvrir. Elle était en tel piteux état qu'elle ne résista pas longtemps à ses efforts malgré les injonctions de son occupant.

« Nous voilà face à face, Dalek. Sans artifice, sans armure ni barreau de prison. Explique-moi ce que tu fais ici et à quelle fin tu aides cet humain.

・ Les Daleks vaincront !

・ Oui, oui, toujours cette même rengaine ! »

Il prit une voix plaintive qui se voulait une parodie de celle du Dalek.

« Exterminer! Exterminer ! Si seulement un poirier pouvait disparaître chaque fois que j'entendais ce mot !

・ Les Daleks survivront !

・ Ah, voilà quelque chose de neuf. Je me doute bien que tu comptes ramener tes petits copains ici. Et vous m'en avez déjà fait voir : l'empereur Dalek, la prison Time Lord, l'évolution du culte de Skaro et n'oublions pas Davros ! Et je suis certain que vous arriverez encore à me surprendre à l'avenir en revenant une nouvelle fois. Donc vraiment, j'ai hâte de savoir. Dis-moi tout. Quel est ton plan ? Et question bonus : en quoi cela me désactivera-t-il comme tu le disais. »

Le Dalek resta silencieux un instant puis il émit un son qui se rapprochait du ricanement, ce qui eut pour effet de créer chez le Docteur une sensation désagréable de frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Mais alors que le Dalek se mit à parler, un bruit terrible de machine se mit en route, couvrant à moitié les paroles du monstre mais leur sens parvinrent tout de même jusqu'au Docteur dont le visage se décomposa alors en un masque d'horreur. A peine eut-il finit d'entendre ce que le Dalek avait à dire qu'il s'enfuit dans le couloir en courant, cherchant désespérément à retrouver Jenny.

"Hamilto-n !"

Le Docteur déboula dans le laboratoire à toute vitesse, cherchant immédiatement des yeux Jenny.

Le silence qui avait régné ici avait volé en éclat. La machinerie s'était mise en marche et le bruit assourdissant qu'elle produisait était presque effrayant. Mais le son produit n'était pas assez fort pour couvrir les cris de Jenny.

Le Docteur faillit glisser sur le sol carrelé au détour d'un couloir qu'il avait pris trop sèchement et il s'arrêta net devant le fauteuil où Jenny était retenue prisonnière.

Son corps s'arc-boutait à une vitesse impossible et selon un schéma qui semblait se répéter à l'infini. Il ne pouvait pas approcher plus près, de peur que le champ énergétique qui protégeait l'univers de poche dans lequel elle se trouvait ne le toucha.

Il serra les dents et regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir Hamilton devant le corps toujours sans vie de sa fille. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et semblait complètement ignorer ce qui se passait ailleurs.

Le Docteur se précipita sur lui et l'arracha à sa contemplation.

"Hamilton, pauvre fou ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous êtes en train de faire !

\- Je ramène ma fille à la vie !

\- Non ! Je vous l'ai dit, elle ne reviendra que pour mourir ! Ça ne la soignera pas ! Par contre, vous allez ranimer la race qui exterminera toute cette planète ! Le Dalek que vous avez vu compte utiliser l'entité que vous avez coincé dans ce verrou temporel pour régénérer ces compagnons ! Et vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont ils sont capables, ni de ce que vous avez fait en mettant cette jeune fille là !"

Il voyait pourtant qu'Hamilton ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite et que son regard était toujours rivé sur sa fille. Il sortit son tournevis sonique, scanna le système et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Abandonnant le scientifique, il traversa l'allée où il se trouvait et fouilla du regard la console qu'il avait sous les yeux à la recherche de la jauge qui l'intéressait: la jauge d'activité électrique présente dans le réservoir de stase.

"Allez, allez, tu es forcément dans le coin ma jolie...Ah !"

Aussitôt qu'il eut mis la main dessus, il ouvrit le panneau sous la console et fouilla les câbles et en suivi un sur plusieurs mètres, passant d'une console à une autre. Quand enfin, le fils s'arrêta, il eut un regard pour la fille qui commençait doucement à remuer.

"Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé."

Et il arracha le câble.

Aussitôt, plusieurs alarmes vinrent superposer leurs hurlements au boucan déjà présent, forçant le Docteur à se boucher les oreilles quelques secondes tout en cherchant des yeux les haut-parleurs qu'il fit taire grâce à son tournevis sonique.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hamilton qui malgré sa vieillesse lui asséna un coup de poing qui envoya le Docteur à terre.

"Décidément, tout le monde en veut à ma tête.

\- Vous ! Vous ! Comment avez-vous pu ruiner mes efforts et condamner ma fille ! Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici et je vous empêcherai de nous interrompre à nouveau !

\- Sauf que j'ai par inadvertance coupé l'alimentation de vos robots en venant ici. Voyez-vous, il y avait ce bouton. Ce beau gros bouton et... Mais le sujet n'est pas là ! Vous devriez me remercier. Je vous ai dit que vous ne la ramèneriez à la vie que pour la tuer. Mais est-ce que vous m'avez écouté ? Noooon. Vous avez préféré écouter les Daleks. Un choix parfaitement discutable si vous voulez mon avis. Car les Daleks n'ont que faire de vos peines de cœur. Ils ne veulent qu'exploiter l'énergie infinie qu'ils vous ont aidé à piéger dans ce verrou temporel pour régénérer leur espèce entière !"

Abandonnant Hamilton, il reprit son exploration du laboratoire, à la recherche d'une solution. Mais une voix à l'unisson de beaucoup d'autres retentit alors à l'extérieur du bâtiment :

"Exterminer !"

Le Docteur se figea et releva la tête vers un écran qui surveillait le pont au dessus d'eux. Là, des Daleks apparaissaient l'un après l'autre, rejoignant les centaines de congénères qui peuplaient déjà le ciel. Les gens avaient tôt fait de reconnaître les Daleks et la panique s'était installée. Partout, des humains tentaient de fuir. Certains sautaient du pont, d'autres courraient. Déjà, au sol, les plus faibles et malchanceux se faisaient piétiner. Le chaos était complet.

"Non ! Non ! Réfléchis, bon sang !"

Mais la situation semblait désespérée. Le verrou temporel avait pris une instruction simple qui était répétée encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement de la source d'énergie.

Hamilton, qui l'avait rejoint, regardait incrédule la scène de destruction qu'il avait sous les yeux.

"Mais c'est impossible ! Un être humain ne contiendrait pas assez d'énergie pour restaurer autant d'entités. Et d'où sortent-elles ?

\- De la dernière des guerres du temps. J'ai sacrifié les miens pour que l'univers soit débarrassé de ces monstres...pour rien."

Il se tourna vers Jenny. La voir dans cet état de douleur permanent était insupportable. Mais c'était sa faute. S'il avait compris plus tôt...

"Et cette jeune fille que vous avez pris dans vos filets n'est pas n'importe qui. Vous l'avez forcée à venir en personne. Une manipulatrice du vortex du temps et de l'espace. A l'énergie potentiellement infinie.

\- Vortex du temps ?

\- Hamilton, vous avez pris mon Tardis..."

"Vous avez pris mon Tardis et l'avez transformé en l'arme la plus dangereuse qui soit.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi...En arrêtant la machine, je..."

Il fit un pas en direction de la console mais le docteur fut immédiatement sur lui. Il l'arrêta d'un bras, lui barrant impérieusement le chemin. Son visage était un masque calme sous lequel bouillait une immense colère. Sa voix se fit d'une froideur intense.

"Ne touchez plus à rien. Vous avez déjà bien assez causé de dégâts."

Le scientifique, surpris de la puissance qui se dégageait du Docteur plongea son regard dans le sien. Et à ce moment là, il sut que l'être qu'il avait face à lui avait vécu bien plus que son apparence ne le laissait voir de prime abord.

"Expliquez-moi. Que se passerait-il si l'on coupait tout ?

\- La fin de l'univers."

Incrédule un instant, il sentit un sourire naître sur son visage avant qu'il ne réalise qu'à aucun instant, son homologue n'avait tenté de plaisanter.

Le Docteur tira une chaise et fit signe au vieil homme de s'asseoir.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette jeune fille est en temps normal mon vaisseau, le Tardis, qui me permet de voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Votre machine a généré un signal que le Tardis ne pouvait ignorer sous une forme qu'elle reconnaîtrait et qui l'attirerait: une anomalie temporelle. D'ordinaire, elle m'amènerait sur les lieux et refuserait ensuite d'en partir tant que je n'aurait pas régler la situation. Mais dans le cas présent, vous avez créé une anomalie tellement puissante qu'elle a été obligé de se matérialiser. Heureusement pour moi, elle a pu résister à vos sirènes le temps que je revienne au Tardis. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les consoles ne répondaient plus une fois qu'elle était partie."

Cette dernière remarque constituait clairement plus une réflexion personnelle à laquelle Hamilton ne comprit rien. Il profita néanmoins de l'arrêt dans le flot incessant de paroles pour poser une question:

"Mais pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas dit qui elle était ?

\- Les Tardis ne sont pas exactement comme vous ou moi. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont dans la matrice ?"

Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant Jenny et tâcha de se concentrer sur la tâche qui l'attendait. La Terre allait être très bientôt envahie par les Daleks. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans cette pièce.

Il lui fallait trouver comment sauver Jenny et inverser le travail que faisait la machine. Le tout grâce à un équipement qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il réprima un sourire face au défi qui l'attendait et à la gravité des événements.

"Hamilton, fermez tous les accès au laboratoire. Si des deadlocks existent, utilisez-les. Il faut gagner du temps."

Il se releva et revint au milieu du laboratoire.

Plusieurs problématiques devaient être résolues: Jenny devait être extraite du Timelock dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement, ce qui en soi était déjà une tâche impossible. Mais en imaginant qu'il y parvienne, sous sa forme actuelle, il était fort possible que l'extraction tue Jenny. Et donc, par extension, le Tardis. Il lui fallait réussir à la faire revenir sous sa forme matricielle avant. Ou même plus exactement en même temps. Car si ce changement survenait trop tôt, son énergie allait se disperser et être siphonner par le Timelock.

Quand bien même ils réussiraient à la faire sortir intacte, elle ne pourrait survivre bien longtemps loin du Tardis.

Il fallait donc trouver un moyen d'amener ce qui était actuellement une simple boîte bleu...quoi qu'un peu lourde tout de même...jusqu'ici. Et alors ils auraient réussi à la sauver.

Cette fois, il laissait ses lèvres s'étirer en une mascarade de sourire quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait procéder.

"Et bien, allons-y !"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Pour comprendre une machine ou les gens, rien de tel que de plonger au cœur même de ce qu'ils sont. Dans le cas d'une machine, c'est une expression assez littéral. Allongé sous la console de la machine à appel, le Docteur essayait de comprendre son fonctionnement. La technologie Dalek n'était pas vraiment son forte mais son expérience avec Davros et Donna lui avait appris quelques "trucs" supplémentaires sur le sujet. Il en savait déjà assez sur la mécanique de l'engin pour être sûr que l'arrêter devrait permettre à Jenny de retrouver sa forme originelle. Voilà qui était sans doute la partie la plus simple du puzzle.

Maintenant, comment l'extraire du timelock...Le champ de force autour d'elle l'empêchait de pouvoir utiliser ton pouvoir télépathique. Sans cela, il ne savait pas par quel moyen il pourrait entrer en contact avec elle.

Si seulement il pouvait ouvrir une brèche dans l'espace temps où elle se trouvait...Il fronça les sourcils un instant. Une brèche...

"Oh ! Mais oui ! Évidemment ! Il me suffit d'ouvrir un portail dans sa réalité depuis celle-ci comme elle l'a fait pour moi ! Mais il me faut tout de même un lien. Quelque chose qui puisse nous relier de façon assez forte...Mais quoi ?"

Il revint vers Jenny et s'attacha à fouiller l'espace autour d'elle. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la forme allongée et métallique de son tournevis sonique qui avait roulé à quelques mètres de là.

"Oh, Jenny, petite maline !"

Il se précipita et le ramassa. Le tenant devant lui comme une relique, il en admira le design qui lui sembla vaguement familier dans certain aspect. Puis, il finit par se souvenir.

"Alors voilà d'où il me vient alors. Je comprends mieux. Oh, Docteur River Song, tu vas me sauver à nouveau la vie. Et quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas la dernière."

Il rangea précieusement l'outil dans sa poche intérieur mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Jenny.

"Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais je vais te ramener à la maison. Je te le promets."

A l'extérieur, le bruit de la bataille avait fini par s'éloigner. Et il savait qu'il devait faire vite s'il voulait limiter les dégâts.

Hamilton, quand à lui, s'était effondré devant le pod de stase de sa fille et gardait le regard rivé sur elle.

Le Docteur le considéra un instant et 'empathie finit par prendre le dessus. Il s'approcha du vieil homme et lui tendit la main.

"Levez-vous, Hamilton."

Sans bouger, une voix faible lui répondit:

"J'ai tout échoué. Ma fille meurt, votre amie aussi, et la planète entière avec elles. Et je suis le seul à blâmer.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et représenta sa main.

"Ce ne sera vrai que si l'on ne fait rien pour l'empêcher. Allez, levez-vous maintenant. C'est l'heure de réaliser l'impossible."

Dubitatif face à ce qu'Hamilton prenait pour une bravade, il tourna son regard vers le Docteur qui attendait sa réaction, un sourire contagieux sur les lèvres et le regard pétillant malgré la gravité de la situation.

"Docteur, soit vous êtes le plus grand génie que cette Terre ait connu, soit vous êtes fou.

\- Et les deux sont incompatibles ?"

Il accepta la main qu'on lui présentait et se remit difficilement sur pied.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Oh, trois fois rien. J'ai besoin que vous trouviez de quoi mesurer les ondes cérébrales puis que vous le calibriez sur moi pour qu'il puisse un pic de puissance dans leur activité.

\- Mais, pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour détecter l'instant où je sortirai de ma transe télépathique.

\- De votre transe...

\- Et cela sera votre signal pour arrêter votre machine à appel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous espérez en...

\- Et après, ce sera à moi de jouer et Jenny sera sauvée."

Le Docteur improvisa quelques entre la danse et l'activité hyperactive d'un adolescent quand Hamilton le ramena à la réalité.

"Docteur, tout cela est bien beau mais...Qu'en est-il des Daleks ?"

Le Docteur s'arrêta au milieu d'un mouvement. Tournant le dos à Hamilton, celui-ci fut incapable de voir son expression. Aussi fut-il très surpris de soudain l'entendre rire. Il pivota sur ses talons et fixa sur Hamilton un regard un peu fou et y ajouta ses mots en souriant:

"Oh, Hamilton, c'est là que les choses deviennent fantastiques !"

Sans hésitation, le Docteur se dirigea vers la console principale du laboratoire. Son tournevis sonique à la main, il lut les informations à l'écran avant de faire à nouveaux face au vieux scientifique.

"Les Daleks ! Ils échafaudent des plans toujours plus complexes. Et, il faut bien l'avouer, j'ai parfois eu du mal à les contrecarrer. Mais cette fois-ci, on peut dire que j'ai été plutôt chanceux."

Il marqua une pause, et jetant un regard dans la direction où se trouvait Jenny, il grimaça devant son choix de mots malheureux.

"Il s'avère que ceci, dit-il en brandissant son tournevis sonique, est capable de grande chose.

\- Est-ce une arme ?

\- Bien mieux que ça, Hamilton ! Une arme aurait pour effet d'amener toujours plus de destruction et je refuse de me laisser aller à la violence. Non, ceci va me permettre de faire bien mieux. Et tout cela sans bouger d'ici !"

Il regarda autour de lui un instant avant de traverser au pas de course le laboratoire.

La console qu'il avait devant lui possédait un écran, un clavier et était reliée à une unité de stockage. La seule information affichée répétait encore et encore "Instruction en cours de traitement..."

D'un geste impérieux, il brandit son instrument qu'il accola au disque dur et le mit en marche.

Le bras ainsi tendu, il se figea pendant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles il ne cessa de murmurer:

"Allez, allez, allez..."

Sur le pont, il ne régnait que mort, silence et désolation. La boule qui se forma dans la gorge du Docteur traduisit tout l'angoisse qu'il ressentait et qui lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son plan avait de grandes chances de marcher. Non ! Il devait marcher !

Le bruit que captait la caméra continuait de se rapprocher et le ciel petit à petit se couvrit de points noirs. S'il était impossible de voir clairement pour le moment ce dont il s'agissait, les deux hommes n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait des Daleks.

Bientôt, des milliers de formes avaient envahi les airs au dessus de Londres mais autour d'eux, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du pont de Westminster, les feux et les bâtiments en ruine disparaissaient et le miracle commença à s'accomplir: Les immeubles reprenaient leur état d'origine et la ville redevenait ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

Le plus incroyable se produisit sur le pont même: au fur et à mesure que les Daleks s'y amassaient, les gens reprenaient vie, se relevaient et la terreur qui s'était inscrite pour toujours dans leurs yeux éteints laissait place à l'insouciance alors qu'au dessus d'eux, les Daleks disparaissaient un à un dans un flash de lumière.

Le Docteur ne put retenir une exclamation de joie:

"Oh yes ! Vous voyez Hamilton ?

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Totale inversion des flux de conduction spatio- temporelle générée par une simple modification de l'instruction de base que les Daleks avaient introduit dans la machine !"

Hamilton n'était pas sûr d'avoir totalement compris ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce qu'il avait vu se produire n'avait pour le moment aucun sens mais il ne pouvait que constater le résultat: Grâce au Docteur, les Daleks avaient disparu et Londres ne semblait avoir aucun souvenir du spectacle de désolation qui venait d'aller lieu dans ses rues.

Hamilton se tourna vers la silhouette du Docteur qui s'éloignait vers une autre console, visiblement déjà absorbé par sa prochaine tâche. Et il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la désinvolture de cet homme qui venait de sauver probablement le monde et arrivait déjà à passer à autre chose, comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une action somme toute banale.

Tant de pensées et de sentiments différents se bousculaient dans la tête de cet homme convaincu d'être au crépuscule de sa vie. Tant de convictions balayées par cette dernière demie-heure. Et par un seul être.

Assis à une console, le Docteur se concentrait sur son travail de soudure. Hamilton n'osait piper mot et s'était absorbé dans une réflexion. Le Docteur, lui, se consacrait à son travail minutieux.

Il essayait d'extraire, grâce à une manipulation délicate, le modulateur de cristaux de son tournevis afin de le greffer sur celui de Jenny.

Quelques autres modifications seraient ensuite nécessaires afin que tout concorde avec ses souvenirs.

La difficulté provenait principalement du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son propre sonique pour avancer plus vite à cause des interactions néfastes qu'avaient l'utilisation d'un tel outil sur un autre de même nature.

De plus, le Tardis s'occupait d'ordinaire de tout concernant son tournevis.

Sauf cette fois-ci pour le modulateur. Lors d'une escapade trop paisible, il avait décidé d'expérimenter de nouveaux réglages et avait grillé quelques soniques dans le procédé. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de copier ce qu'il avait retenu de sa rencontre avec River sans succès si ce n'était le modulateur de cristaux.

Et aujourd'hui, finalement, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient enfin en place.

Les fines soudures à l'étain traçait des motifs élégants le long de l'outil et il trouva un certain charme à cette nouvelle version.

Son propre tournevis, redevenu basique, presque banale, lui paru même "nu" en comparaison.

Il poussa un soupir en contemplant la finalité de son travail. L'heure approchait de mettre sa théorie à l'épreuve. Mais il lui restait encore bien du travail.

De ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du laboratoire, Hamilton percevait le bruit de la ville qui avait repris un cours normal, sans se douter qu'une menace encore plus grande qu'une invasion Dalek planait sur la planète entière.

Jetant un regard vers la silhouette du Docteur, il s'assura que ce dernier était toujours profondément occupé sur sa station de soudure, puis tendit une main mal assurée vers sa canne et s'éloigna lentement et silencieusement vers sa fille.

Il ouvrit alors sa main libre et contempla un instant les lignes qui s'étaient creusées au fil des années sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention. Levant sa paume, il vint la poser doucement sur la surface froide et polie de la cuve.

Ce même mouvement qu'il avait eu il y a quinze ans quand il avait juré à la forme inconsciente de sa fille qu'il ferait tout pour lui rendre la santé.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et ce fut comme s'il y était de nouveau. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait mieux ce qui s'était passé. Il était alors déjà penché sur la santé problématique de sa fille depuis 3 ans. Il avait entièrement dédiée ses recherches à la découverte de procédure qui lui permettrait d'inverser les effets néfastes de la maladie. De telles idées et son insistance lui avait valu au fil du temps un désaveu de la communauté de ses confrères qui ne croyait pas un instant à la possibilité d'une telle prouesse.

Alors il s'était réfugié ici, dans ces locaux abandonnés sous le pont de Westminster.

Lorsque la maladie sembla finalement sur le point d'emporter sa fille, il décida de la plonger tout d'abord dans un coma artificiel, puis il l'avait amenée jusqu'à cette cuve dont le liquide ralentirait le métabolisme de tout organisme qui y serait plongé. Ce qui incluait également la maladie. Avec sa fille ainsi suspendue dans le temps, Hamilton avait gagné de précieuses années. Mais après treize ans de recherches, il se trouvait toujours au même point. S'il avait bien trouvé des pistes sérieuses, l'équipement et les connaissances actuelles n'étaient pas assez avancées pour les explorer plus en avant. Et c'est alors qu'une de ses nouvelles pistes se révéla infructueuse qu'il fit son apparition.

Un éclair de lumière et un tonnerre assourdissant avaient retenti dans le laboratoire, laissant le professeur désorienté et aveugle quelques instants. Mais lorsque le chaos se dissipa, il laissa derrière lui cet être étrange et très endommagé qui se faisait appelé Dalek.

Hamilton avait vite outrepassé sa panique lorsqu'il avait compris que la créature venait du futur et possédait des connaissances qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à comprendre pourquoi cette créature disait vouloir l'aider et accepta-t-il de créer une machine à laquelle il ne comprenait rien tant sa folie pour sa fille l'avait aveuglé totalement.

Il aura fallu le Docteur et que celui-ci le mette devant les conséquences de ses actes pour qu'il réalise enfin ce qu'il était devenu.

La main maintenant raidie par le froid de la cuve, il caressa doucement la surface lisse et polie comme si cela lui permettait d'atteindre sa fille et murmura:

"Pardonne-moi, Emma."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

"Hamilton, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour la suite."

Tirant le scientifique de son passé, le Docteur lui fit signe de l'accompagner vers la machine Dalek qui continuait de générer l'appel qui avait attiré Jenny jusqu'ici. Le silence qui l'entourait malgré la masse que devaient représenter les sphères tourbillonnantes rendaient l'ensemble toujours aussi hypnotisant.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant dans une contemplation qui tirait malgré tout vers l'horreur que leur inspirait le plan des Daleks.

Hamilton fut le premier à reprendre la parole:

"J'ai bien compris que vous voulez sauver la situation. Et je vois bien que vous avez besoin de mon aide. Mais il va bien falloir que vous m'expliquiez de quoi il retourne."

Le Docteur se tourna, interpellé, vers le professeur:

"J'ai pourtant déjà commencé à vous dire ce qu'il se passe ici. Mais soit. Voyez-vous, cette machine génère une anomalie temporaire qui a fait venir la matrice de mon Tardis sous forme humaine afin de pouvoir régler cette anomalie qu'elle a jugé trop importante pour me laisser m'en charger. Le but de la manipulation pour les Daleks était de l'amener ici afin de la capturer et l'emprisonner dans une sorte de prison temporelle qui leur servirait ensuite à extraire son énergie. Cette énergie alimenterait la phase finale de leur plan qui se résume à une simple instruction visant à amener ici et maintenant les Daleks bloqués dans une guerre qu'il serait trop long de vous expliquer. Ils ont par contre omis de protéger l'élément central de leur plan qui n'était autre que l'unité de stockage de cette instruction.

J'ai donc pu altérer celle-ci pour inverser ses effets et revenir à un espace-temps où ils n'auraient jamais fait leur entrée en plein Londres. C'est pour cela que les Daleks comme votre ancien ami près des cellules sont mes préférés. Ils négligent toujours un point essentiel dans leur plan."

Le Docteur eut un sourire se voulant encourageant pour son compagnon mais l'expression de celui-ci restait quelque peu dépassée.

"Toujours est-il que ce qu'il nous faut faire à présent est pour le moins délicat. Nous devons parvenir à sortir Jenny de là où elle se trouve. Certes son énergie n'alimente plus une invasion Dalek mais comme cette énergie est extraite sans but, elle s'accumule et risque à tout moment d'exploser. Vu qu'elle est une matrice servant à voyager à travers le temps et l'espace, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la puissance d'une telle déflagration et ses conséquences."

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de se représenter le feu d'artifice que pouvait devenir la galaxie entière s'il ne faisait rien. Et si une partie de lui s'émerveillait du spectacle, sa conscience et son instinct de survie se chargèrent de le ramener à la réalité.

"Nous pouvons toutefois empêcher cela, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, comme je vous le disais. Il va falloi_r que je trouve le moyen d'outrepasser le Timelock afin d'en sortir Jenny. A ce moment précis, vous devrez arrêter la machine. Le timing sera ici essentiel. Si vous l'arrêtez avant que je n'ai réussi à la sortir, elle se dématérialisera dans le Timelock et sera siphonner. Je vous laisse en déduire la suite. Si vous le faites trop tard, la transition de sortie du Timelock réduira son enveloppe corporelle en cendre.

\- Comment pourrais-je savoir quel sera ce moment ?

\- C'est là que je vais avoir besoin de cet électroencéphalogramme donc je vous parlais. Le pic d'activité sera votre signal. Quand à la dernière étape, je m'en charge. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Préparez votre machine et calibrez-la. Je vais, de mon côté, m'occuper de la première étape de notre plan."

Hamilton partit donc du côté des machine reliées à sa fille, où il savait pouvoir trouver ce que le Docteur lui demandait. L'ordinateur devant traiter les données se trouvait raccorder à la console qui monitorait en permanence l'état de sa fille.

Il eut une instant d'hésitation et ne put la regarder alors qu'il débranchait le tout. Quand bien même il ne faisait qu'enlever un outil de surveillance, il avait la sensation de l'abandonner encore, de l'isoler un peu plus du monde.

Il récupéra également le casque qu'il devrait fixer sur le crâne du Docteur et qui capterait l'électricité qu'émettaient ses neurones. Il dut d'ailleurs nettoyer l'instrument qui servirait aux mesures et qui n'avait pas servi depuis le calibrage qu'il avait effectué il y avait de ça quinze ans maintenant. Depuis, la machine avait travaillé sur les mesures faites directement dans le liquide de la cuve.

Ainsi équipé, il poussa son fardeau au travers du laboratoire jusqu'à l'endroit qu'avait choisi le Docteur pour l'exécution de son plan. Il s'était installé au pied de la machine et semblait...méditer.

Lorsque Hamilton l'eut rejoint, il ouvrit les yeux et se leva immédiatement pour se jeter sur la machine.

"Quelles ondes comptez-vous capter ?

\- Les phi.

\- Les ondes...mais elles n'existent pas !

\- Détrompez-vous. Ce sont notamment celles des activités télépathiques."

Hamilton en avait maintenant assez vu et entendu pour ne plus questionner les étranges déclarations de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"Bien ! Hamilton, nous voilà prêt. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous lancer."

Un hochement de tête résolu fut la réponse qu'il obtint.

"Alors, allons-y !"

Alors qu'Hamilton fixait le casque sur le crâne du Docteur, celui-ci avait repris sa position au sol et avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Dans sa main droite, il tenait le tournevis sonique de Jenny. Le sien était posé devant lui, sur les dalles du laboratoire. Il attendait son heure.

Hamilton entendit l'ordinateur commencer son travail lorsqu'il eut branché la dernière électrode. L'activité des ondes phi restait pour le moment très faible. Le niveau d'alerte ne serait pas atteint tout de suite. Il allait falloir s'armer de patience, et garder son calme.

Le Docteur, quand à lui, tâchait de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jenny lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé pris au piège par l'appel. Il espérait pour réaliser la même prouesse à présent. A deux détails près : il n'était pas une matrice de Tardis et ils n'étaient pas non plus en contact physique direct. Il espérait sincèrement que le tournevis sonique que s'était créé Jenny serait suffisamment proche d'elle psychiquement. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas fabriquer tous les autres tournevis qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'alors ?

Par contre, pour réussir à ouvrir une brèche dans un espace-temps bloqué, il n'avait pas encore la moindre idée de comment il allait procéder. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayer.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se représenter les traits de la jeune fille. Sa coiffure, son regard, la forme de son visage. Mais plus il se concentrait , et plus l'image devenait flou pour se changer en d'autres personnes familières : les yeux de Rose, le sourire de Martha, les cheveux de Donna. Il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre cette dernière l'invectiver comme elle avait pu le faire à de nombreuses reprises par le passé.

Enfin, ses ombres s'estompèrent, le laissant à nouveau seul dans les ténèbres.

La panique l'envahit quelques instants, incapable de se souvenir précisément de l'apparence de sa plus vieille amie.

Au loin, cependant, un son perça doucement le silence. Ce bruit lui était aussi familier que son propre visage. C'était même bien plus que ça. Depuis toutes ses années, tous ces sièches, lui avait changé d'apparence à maintes reprises. Alors que cette vibration qui résonnait au plus profond de son être n'avait jamais variée, n'avait jamais modulée et se répercutait, claire, au sein de l'espace, des espaces même car le Docteur avait immédiatement reconnue la musique si caractéristique de son Tardis en vol.

Bien sûr, quel idiotie de sa part que d'essayer de se souvenir du visage de Jenny alors que celui-ci n'était jamais qu'une image empruntée. Il pouvait en revanche se représenter sans problème la vraie nature de celle-ci. Depuis le temps qu'ils voyageaient ensemble elle et lui, il pouvait presque sentir sous ses doigts le bois de la police box, et le noir se teinta bientôt d'un bleu profond. Le bruit qu'il aimait tant et qui résumait à lui seul la majeure partie de sa vie et de ce qu'il était s'amplifia jusqu'à tout envahir.

Le Docteur eut alors la conviction qu'il n'était plus seul. De son côté, malgré la douleur et la terreur, Jenny se battait également et tentait de le rejoindre de toutes ses forces. S'il pouvait établir une connexion entre eux, alors il pourrait certainement l'atteindre. Il serra le point à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Il avait envie de hurler sa frustration mais préféra n'en rien faire de peur de briser sa concentration.

Il tâcha alors de ne plus écouter que le son toujours omniprésent, de ne plus voir que cette couleur bleue qu'il aimait tant, de ne plus sentir que le bois sous ses doigts.

Rendre palpable sa présence, remonter le fil de sa conscience, traverser le vide qui les séparait et enfin, la retrouver et la sauver. Cette unique pensée l'obsédait à présent au point de le rendre fou. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de son but et su que l'ordinateur d'Hamilton devait commencer à s'affoler. Mais le seuil d'alerte n'était pas encore atteint. Il espérait que le scientifique saurait identifier le bon moment.

Quand soudain, au milieu du bleu uniforme de l'espace, une légère zébrure, à peine une fêlure, apparue devant lui. La lumière irradiait de l'autre côté avec une incandescence aveuglante qui tranchait avec la semi-obscurité ambiante.

Le Docteur se sentit plonger vers elle et agrippa afin de tenter d'en forcer l'ouverture. Mais il avait beau se battre, la force brute n'était visiblement pas une solution et rien n'y faisait.

Alors, au creux de sa main, la sensation froide du métal se rappela à lui et le tournevis de Jenny se matérialisa.

Le Docteur comprit que le pouvoir de la matrice du Tardis commençait à filtrer et avait rendu ce petit miracle possible.

Immédiatement, il s'éloigna de la faille et pointa dessus l'instrument qui se mit au travail. Rapidement, la simple lézarde commença à s'étendre et à grossir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un homme. La lumière éblouissante venant de l'autre côté l'empêchait de voir s'il avait réussi mais tout à coup, le silence de l'espace en face de lui se brisa et un cri surpassant en puissant le son de son Tardis bien-aimé déchira l'air :

"Docteur !"

"Docteur !"

Aucune doute sur l'origine de la voix, c'était bel et bien Jenny. Il n'eut aucune hésitation au moment de franchir la faille et se jeta à l'intérieur.

La traversée lui sembla durer une éternité. Et pendant ce laps de temps, il eut la sensation de chuter, chuter, toujours et encore. Cela ne lui rappela que trop ce qu'il avait vécu au cœur du maelstrom.

Il s'accrochait au tournevis sonique comme à une bouée de sauvetage, serrant les dents et espérant qu'il le mènerait à destination.

Et soudain, un sol sous ses pieds. Et autour de lui, un chaos total.

Une tempête d'une puissance infiniment supérieur à celle qui avait failli le tuer, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait Jenny. Mais ici, aucun appel ne résonnait, alors que pouvaient bien être les vents furieux qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Quand il eut compris, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et l'adrénaline monta d'un cran. Sans attendre un instant de plus que cesse son sentiment nauséeux dû au passage dans la faille, il se précipita vers Jenny afin d'empêcher la réaction en chaîne. L'énergie extraite de la matrice alimentait la tornade qui crépitait tant elle avait engrangée une quantité importante d'énergie. La masse critique était sur le point d'être atteinte et l'explosion devait être imminente.

Le Docteur n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la jeune fille qui se tenait prostrée au milieu de tout cela, les traits tendus, la bouche ouverte en un cri constant.

Sans hésiter, il lui saisit la main et la plaqua contre lui. La soulevant du sol, il n'attendit pas qu'elle réagisse et se retourna vers la sortie pour s'y rendre aussi vite que son fardeau le lui permettait. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que sans l'action du sonique, la faille se refermait doucement sur elle-même. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources mentales, il accéléra à nouveau et se jeta de l'autre côté, espérant que l'énergie finirait par se dissiper. Il pensa aussi à Hamilton, priant que celui-ci ait bien identifié le signal et que la machine allait s'arrêter à temps.

Et alors que la chute l'emmenait une nouvelle fois vers un espace-temps différent, il sentit Jenny passer ses bras autour de son cou avant de murmurer un simple "merci". A cet instant précis, le lien mental qui les liait fut rompu. Le silence se fit total, le bleu se teinta de noir et le sonique qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main disparut.

Craignant que quelque chose ne se soit mal passé, il sortit le plus vite possible de sa transe télépathique.

De retour sur le sol du laboratoire, il arracha le câble du casque ECG, se releva, non s'en ramasser son propre sonique, et se retrouva debout, légèrement désorienté.

Hamilton bredouilla :

"Docteur, dépêchez-vous, il y a eu un bruit étrange provenant de là-bas."

Aussitôt, le Docteur se remit à courir vers la position qu'avait occupé Jenny. Désormais, seul une masse lumineuse commençant lentement à se dissiper restait. Il pointa immédiatement son tournevis sonique sur elle et s'empressa de l'uploader dans la nouvelle mémoire qu'il avait greffé.

"Allez, Jenny, un dernier effort, ne me lâche pas maintenant !"

Il voyait la jauge verte du modulateur de cristaux se charger d'un signal fort.

Dès l'opération terminée, il se mit à courir sans même jeter un regard en arrière vers Hamilton. Il ne vit pas non plus qu'une partie de l'énergie de sa matrice s'était détachée du reste avant qu'il n'arrive et flottait doucement dans le laboratoire.

Le Docteur courut au travers des couloirs, comme dément. Il passa d'un bond le mur creux de l'entrée avant de remonter les escaliers menant au pont de Westminster.

Sa course effrénée ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer que le cours de la vie avait bel et bien reprit à Londres ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre euphorique. Et finalement, le Tardis, son Tardis était en vue. Il entra presque littérallement en collision avec la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas sur la salle des commandes. Les lumières étaint à une intensité minimale et seuls les écrans continuaient à diffuser un doux vrombissement tout en affichant le même message que la dernière fois qu'il les avait quittés.

Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour le terminal externe où il appliqua son sonique de la même manière que Jenny quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsque le signal se fut éteint sur son instrument, rien ne se passa. Aucune trace du retour de la matrice au sein du Tardis. Rien.

"Oh, allez, Jenny, ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant !"

Et comme pour répondre à sa demande, les lumières se rallumèrent, les écrans changèrent d'affichage et le moteur du Tardis lui-même se mit en route dans un boucan qui sembla la plus douce des musiques pour le Docteur.

"Brave fille. Tu l'as fait. Tu as réussi."

Il s'assit, une expression satisfaite sur le visage sans se soucier un seul instant de la destination où l'emmener son très cher Tardis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

Lorsque le moteur s'arrêta, le Docteur craignit un instant que la matrice n'ait finalement vu son dernier voyage. Mais il fut rapidement rassurer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

"Très bien, j'ai compris le message ! Je vais voir."

Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était de retour dans le laboratoire. Le calme avait envahi l'immense hall. Le Docteur s'avança doucement au milieu des consoles et repéra celle où se trouver toujours l'unité de stockage qu'avait utilisé les Daleks pour exécuter leur plan. Il s'arrêta devant et la contempla d'un regard éteint, pensant au conflit éternel qui semblait l'opposer aux créatures de Davros.

Il prit entre ses doigts la pièce de matériel et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux en penchant légèrement la tête comme pour mieux l'examiner. Et toujours sans exprimer le moindre sentiment, si ce n'était peut être une légère lassitude, il la brisa avant de la jeter à terre et de reprendre son chemin.

Quand tout à coup, s'éleva la voix d'Hamilton, défaillante, brisée mais pourtant terriblement heureux.

"Emma ! Emma !"

Intrigué, le Docteur hâta le pas et trouva le vieux scientifique étreignant sa fille bien vivante. Bien qu'il sentait que quelque chose d'étrange devait s'être produit, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux pour le vieil homme. Mais alors qu'il s'approcha, il remarqua quelque chose au fond des yeux de la jeune femme : une lueur mordorée. Aussitôt, il comprit. Au même moment, elle posa son regard sur lui et eut un clin d'oeil complice.

Jenny avait utilisé une partie de son énergie pour régénérer la jeune femme et partager sa vie.

Hamilton se tourna alors vers le Docteur, moitié pleurant, moitié riant, supporté par sa fille.

"Docteur, c'est un miracle ! Regardez, ma fille, elle est guérie !"

Le Docteur s'interdit tout commentaire, et les rejoint, les mains dans les poches de son trench coat qu'il avait remis. Emma alla faire asseoir son père et revint vers le Docteur. Elle lui fit gentillement signe de l'accompagner afin de parler.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent hors de portée d'écoute, elle se mit à parler.

"Je n'ai pas fait ce choix ce manière égoïste, Docteur. Je devais rester ici un peu plus longtemps. L'énergie que les Daleks ont extrait de ma matrice ne va pas se dissiper par enchantement. Je dois m'en occuper.

\- Je pourrais...

\- Non, Docteur, mon cher Docteur. C'est une tâche qui me revient. Pour une fois dans vos vies, écoutez-moi."

Elle le regarda d'un air profondément déterminé.

"Mais qu'adviendra-t-il d'Emma ?

\- Emma ne saura jamais que je suis là. Et lorsque mon travail sera terminé, alors, à mon tour, cette petite partie de moi dissipera. Et elle sera alors à nouveau totalement maîtresse d'elle-même."

Le Docteur regarda longuement la femme qu'il avait en face de lui d'un air très sérieux. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Finalement, il arqua un sourcil et eu un sourire en coin.

"Je n'ai jamais su rien te refuser.

\- Je le sais bien, Docteur. Mais laissez-moi vous raccompagner jusqu'au Tardis."

Il lui laissa alors lui prendre le bras et ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable comme il n'en existe qu'entre deux êtres profondément liés.

Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit et mit un pied à l'intérieur avant de se retourner vers elle une dernière fois.

"J'ai beaucoup aimé pouvoir enfin te parler et que tu puisses me répondre.

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est une expérience que je n'oublierai pas de sitôt."

Elle eut un sourire triste alors qu'il prononçait ses paroles et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Légèrement surpris, le Docteur se laissa faire. Et lorsqu'elle rompit le contact entre leurs lèvres, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

"Bonne nuit, Docteur. Peut être à bientôt."

Et elle le repoussa violemment à l'intérieur.

La porte du Tardis se referma en se claquant alors que le Docteur, déséquilibré, basculé en arrière. Sa tête percuta le sol grillagé de la salle de commandes et il perdit connaissance. Pendant ce temps, le moteur du Tardis se mit en marche et l'emmener loin, loin du laboratoire et de Londres.

Et lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, le Docteur ne se souvenait plus de Jenny, d'Emma et de Hamilton. Le baiser du Tardis lui avait retiré de la mémoire ses événements afin de le préserver.

Mais peut-être se rencontreront-ils de nouveau un jour...En attendant ce jour, le Tardis veille sur le Docteur. Son Docteur.


End file.
